


Patience is the best reward

by Kaylee4821



Series: Korvira stories :D [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylee4821/pseuds/Kaylee4821
Summary: Sooo basically in this story Korra and Asami never dated.Guan never happened instead Zaheer and Ghazan come back and fight Korra and kuviraLots of drama and our girls being so DAMN cute
Relationships: Asami/Baatar Jr. (Avatar), Bolin & Korra (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra & Mako (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Korvira stories :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122020
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. The beginning of something special.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuvira gets released and her and Korra go on a "date" sparks are flyinnnnn.
> 
> This was written as a one shot butt then I got in a rp and got an idea to add Zaheer and Ghazan so I decided to turn it into a story. I hope you guys like it .

"Avatar Korra, its a pleasure to see you again. May I ask the reason for your visit?"Kuvira asks as Korra walks in. "Um yea I have your release papers.i need your help with something."She said figgiting nervously."My what?" I asked her making sure I heard her correctly the first time. "Your release papers. Zaheer escaped with the help of that Lava guy,Ghuzan and I arranged it to were you could come help me. You an awesome metal and earth bender and an amazing fighter.i personally think they are waisting your talents keeping you locked up in here." Korra said matter of a factly."I'm going home?" Kuvira asked and she nodded. She ran towards Korra and hugged her so tight Korra thought she might explode." Thank you.Thank you.Thank you."Kuvira said releasing her.Korra stood their frozen with her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Korra are you ok?" Kuvira asked waving her hand in front of Korra's face.  
She blinked before answering,"yea I'm ok just had to remember how to breathe.You have a very strong hug there Kuv." She raised an eyebrow at the new nickname Korra had given her.Rather than fight she replied,"Thanks Kor."

Korra's face flushed and she said,"ok lets get you washed up and dressed.Do you have any request for clothing and dinner tonight?" Kuvira smiled and Korra thought she might melt right there on the spot." Anything green and black if you wouldn't mind as for dinner, I've heard the guards talk about a noodle place, Nooroks I think its called. Could we go there?" Kuvira asked biting her tongue waiting for Korra to say no.She was shocked when the Avatar looked at, Her eyes filled with joy." I love that place Bolin actually took me there shortly after I arrived her in Republic city.So of course we can get dinner there." She said with a smile, she turned to leave and said," im going to go find some clothes for you. When I get back you can shower and then we will go to Nooroks." Kuvira smiled and nodded as the Avatar walked out.

Korra felt very excited to go out and get back to Kuvira. She argued in he thoughts that she liked Kuvira more than a friend. (little did she know Kuvira was having the same arguement in her head at the prison as she paced her cell.)About half an hour later Korra came back with a box that had a pair of shoes, some new bindings, and A pair of black pants with a emerald green button up shirt. " Theres more at home but I figured you'd like kinda fancy since we are going out." I looked at her and smiler,"Thank you I love it." She smiled and Kuvira heart swelled at the sight as the avatar handed her a towel for her to shower. Korra had also brought with her some she shampoo and boy wash to clean herself with.Kuvira was in the shower for about 10 minutes while she was in the shower, Korra paced lost in there thoughts. After 5 minutes of pacing back and forth she sat slayed down on Kuvira's cot and put a arm over her face. Another 5 minutes passed by and Korra got a bit worried.So she got up and was just about to knock when Kuvira opened the door walking out and right into a frozen Korra. 

"I'm so sorry Avatar Korra I didn't see you." Kuvira said apologizing while staring at the floor.Korra chuckled before responding," it's ok and its just Korra.Were friends no need for formalities." As the words left her mouth her and Kuvira both internally sighed at the thought of only having the other as a friend.They both let out a breathe neither of them realized they were holding."You look beautiful Kuv. You were right green is your color."Korra said trying to force her gaze away from the gorgeous woman before her.Kuvira blushed at the compliment before commenting on how dazzling Korra looked in blue. Korra walked over to the cot and sat on it motioning for Kuvira to sit in the floor in front of her.Kuvira raised an eyebrow at this to which Korra told her she had learned how to braid from Su and wanted to braid Kuvira's hair if she didn't mind.Kuvira smiled and nodded before walking and sitting in the floor waiting patiently for Korra to finish her hair.

Once Korra finished braiding Kuvira's hair she helped her up grabbing Kuvira's release papers and then them walking out of the prison talking about whatever had been going on lately.Gossiping like lifelong best friends reunited at last.Korra told Kuvira how the earth kingdom was doing.She saw a flash of pain shoot threw her eyes as they walked into Korra's house.Korra immediately closed the door and walked to Kuvira engulfing her in a hug.Kuvira broke apart, her knees buckled and she slid down to the floor as Korra followed her. For the next 20 minutes that sat there Kuvira crying into Korra's shoulder and Korra comforting Kuvira any way she could.Soon Kuvira stopped crying, pulling to her feet, and extending a hand out to Korra to help her off the floor.She took the hand Kuvira offered and immediately pulling her into a hug promising to never leave her and that she would always protect her no matter what.They hugged for a minute longer then pulled away as Korra grabbed the abandoned box on the floor of Kuvira's things. She showed Kuvira her room and then they cleaned up to go to dinner at Nooroks.

They took the truck k Asami had given Korra when she was teaching her how to drive.Korra let Kuvira drive as she seemed more comfortable behind the wheel than Korra did. 10 minutes later They arrived and Kuvira locked Korra's door until she could get to the other side to open it for her.Korra walked in and asked for her usual booth. She heard gasp and whispers when she had walked in with Korra and now sitting at a booth with Korra.They ate noodles and although Kuvira would never admit it, the noodles were some of the best she had ever had.They finished, payed the bill, and left back to Korra's house away from prying eyes.When they finally got to Korra's house, Korra showed Kuvira to her room and showed her where everything was.She had a new everything for her.She had gotten her clothes, shoes,stuff flexible enough she could dance in,Books.Everything that Kuvira had talked about while Korra had visited her in prison.Kuvira thanked Korra and told her she was going to bed.With that Kuvira changed into some green sweatpants and a black tank top.That night she woke up jolting awake from a nightmare. Trying to ignore it the best she could she slayed back down trying to force herself into sleep, but it never came.

She had recalled Korra mentioning her having nightmares and the different ways people coped.Some got water and stayed up for a while.Some had others to comfort them.Kuvira hated the idea of somebody seeing her vulnerable so she decided to get water and then try and go back to sleep.She got up and carefully crept down the stairs not wanting to wake Korra. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Korra standing at her island with a cup of water In her hand. Shortly thereafter Korra noticed Kuvira standing their." I take it you can't sleep either." Korra said finally speaking up.Kuvira walked up to get more water and nodded."Wanna talk about it?" Kuvira asked Korra treading lightly. Korra shrugged," every once in a while ill have nightmares about getting poisoned.I have an idea. come with me." Korra said grabbing Kuvira's wrist gentley and walking towards her room. Up the stairs right across from Kuvira's room was Korra's." Sometimes it helps having somebody in here with you." she said laying down on her bed. "I'll sleep on the floor.If you need me just wake me up. I'm a light sleeper."Kuvira said settling into the floor.Korra flashed a small smile and then payed down trying to sleep.

Kuvira sat there forcing her eyes closed to sleep but as soon as she did a nightmare haunted her. She jolted awake gasping loudly. Korra head her and moved into the floor sitting next to her.

She looked at me, concern flooding her eyes.She pulled her knees up to her chest and mumbled," Just a stupid nightmare about that damned robot."She was a little shocked when Korra put an arm around her pulling her close.She relaxed into it.She stroked her hair,"Kuv I won't let you get hur. I promise,I am the avatar after all I won't let anything happen to you.

Kuvira turned her head so she was looking into Korra's eyes and said," promise?" As she said this she unknowingly leaned forward a little bit.This however did not go unnoticed by Korra."I promise" Korra said leaning forward a little bit as well. 

They just sit their for a moment gazing awkwardly at each other.Slowly they both start leaning in,stoping briefly apart.Kuvira's eyes flickered down to Korra's lips for a brief second then back to her eyes.Korra noticed this but kept her gaze forward. Tired of waiting Kuvira leaned in kissing her with passion. Korra is shocked for a half a second before she kisses back.

Kuvira pulled back,"Im sorry" she mumbled," I shouldn't have kissed you without asking." she says looking down.Korra immediately responded," no! its ok Kuv. I liked it" she blushed.Kuvira looks up with a small amount of shock on her face," are you sure?" 

"Positive." Korra said with a smile.

"Can I uh do it again?" She asked in a very low whisper. Korra figured she save Kuvira and leaned in and kissed her. "Yes. you can" She breathed. This time when they seperate Kuvira bites her lip," Now what?" she questions. Korra bites her lip as well, blushing hard, " no idea."

Kuvira looked down at the floor," Um do you uh want a relationship-you can say no I understand."

Korra's eyes lit up,"Yes!"she she said with the dorkiest smile.( the cutest thing Kuvira had ever seen.)

"Wait really?"Kuvira asked shockingly. "of course!" she smiled and with that she blushed and kissed Kuvira again.Kuvira kissed her back. "How are we going to tell the others?" Kuvira sat their for a moment before answering," That is completely up to you. I'll go with whatever you see fit." At that Korra smiled.

"Its late. We should probably get some sleep." " Yes we should" Korra said giggling and getting up extending a hand to Kuvira."Cuddles?" Kuvira asked as more of a small plea but Korra didn't notice, or if she did she didn't mention it. "Yes!!" Korra said pulling Kuvira onto the bed cuddling up close to her.

"Goodnight Kuvy."Korra smiled closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Kor." Kurvira smiled back.

That night they fell asleep in each others arms forgetting about everything else.Allowing themselves to be normal. Not the Avatar Or the EX-Great Uniter.Just Kuvira and Korra.


	2. The day thereafter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a chill day at home for Korvira before their big mission starts.Also my next chapter will be Kuvira becoming a part of team avatar and the group finding out about their secret CUE the drama.

They had both fallen alseep in Korra's room. The sun started to rise, and Kuvira shifted, waking up with a groan. She then froze when two arms tightened around her torso. She looked down to see Korra who had also at that moment began to stir." Don't leave." Korra mumbled pulling her back down, " its to early."She yawned. " Do we have anything important to do today,Kor?" Silence. She looked down at Korra who was once again sleeping peacefully. _If we had something important today she would remember wouldn't she?_

Maybe sleeping for a bit longer wasn't such a bad thing. Kuvira hadn't slept well in a long time due to her past continously haunting her, and the warmth radiating off Korra wasn't horrible either.Kuvira actually found it comforting. So she allowed herself to lay there engulfed in the avatars arms. Dreading the day ahead of her. Little did she know she'd enjoy it more than anticipated.

A few hours had passed and this time It was Korra who awoke first.When she woke her heart did a double-take.She saw a sleeping Kuvira laying on her chest with her ams around Korra's torso.She smiled down at her before thinking if she had anything to do today. There was nothing she could recall except for maybe going grocery shopping. 

While sitting there, Korra came up with the plan that her and Kuvira would go shopping to get food and maybe if Kuvira was open to it they could rent a movie.

She came to the conclusion she would let Kuvira slept until she woke up.Another 30 minutes passed before she began to stir and wake up."mhmmm" Kuvira grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes to Korra watching her. "Hi" Korra smiled. "Morning love."Kuvira yawned, Korra froze before a playful smirk made it's way to her face. "Love?" she said amusingly while raising an eyebrow.

Kuvira froze.She didn't even know she said it until Korra repeated it."Umm well I-mmph"Kuvira was cut off by Korra kissing her."shut up you dork.I'm just teasing you.I like the nickname its sweet." All of the color rushed to Kuvira's face. She stared off into space remembering the actions that occurred the night before."Hey Kuv,you Ok? you kinda zoned out for a minute there."Kuvira looked at her with a smile, "Just recalling some events.They actually happened right ? I'm not imagining things??" She smiled at her, " Nope it all happened.Are you ok?" 

Kuvira hadn't noticed but a single tear fell from her eye. "Huh- oh yea I'm ok, just processing. I thought you were just tired and weren't serious, so Im just glad you are." 

Kuvira said with a small smile. Korra returned the smile before standing up and motioning for gotta to do the same." We don't have anything important to do today except grocery shopping, cause i'm almost out of food.Are you ok with coming with me? we can wear disguises so nobody will know who we are." Kuvira chuckled," you mean were going to play dress up." Korra laughed," in a sense yes we are. Every time I go out I get bombarded and figured it'd be worse this time if you were with me so I figured we both could wear them."Kuvira barely stifled a mixture between a laugh and a groan. She liked the idea of see ing what disguises Korra come up with, but she also would like the idea of being out in public with her. She understood it as well though as most people didn't know she had been released into the avatars custody.She was also hopeful as well that she would be able to earn redemption." I'd never turn down the chance to play dress up with the avatar." Kuvira smirked.Korra giggled," yea sure. Lets get ready we have a lot to get. I need to make a list."Kuvira nodded and walked to her room.

"YOU MIGHT WANNA DRESS COMFY! I SUGGEST SWEATPANTS!" Korra yelled.Kuvira laughed,"Yea we could be twinges." Korra could pratically hear Kuvira roll her eyes. Ironically enough they did end up somewhat matching.Korra walked out in a royal blue tank top and black sweatpants, while Kuvira walked out in a black tank top and Dark green sweatpants.They both looked each other up and down.They both started laughing."Lets go then." 

They walked out to the truck and got in.The drive to cosco was getting boring so Korra decided to turn on the radio.( I grew up with country music so in this They both like it.)

As Korra turns on the radio,Before he cheats by carrie underwood comes on.Korra and Kuvira give each other a brief glance as if saying, "I'll sing if you will." As of on cue they both start singing their hearts out.As the song ends,They pull into the parking lot.

(we are gonna fast forward the shop because they gonna be in their for like 2 hours. lmao)

With 2 big buggies full they check out and make their way back to the truck.

"damn Korra you went all out."Kuvira says shockingly.

Korra laughs,"Yea I usually do a big shop when I come to Cosco." They load all the groceries in the car and begin the journey home. While driving, Greatest love story by LANCO comes on as well as One of them girls by Lee Brice. Of couse they sang those as well before the radio cut to commercial as they pulled in the driveway.

Korra and Kuvira both hopped out. Korra ran around to the back of the truck and Korra grabs as many bags as she can without falling over and slowly walks to the door."Would you like a hand Korra?" Kuvira asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Korra smirked back,"No thank you I'm good. You can Open the door though." Kuvira grabbed the last few bags Korra couldn't grab and made her way to the door.She turned the lock and pushed it open.Korra pushed past her as the bags were starting to cut off the circulation in her arms.She got to the kitchen and shook all bags in the floor as gently as she could.Korra grabbed her phone ,scrolled to music, and hit shuffle.

She and Kuvira started putting everything up except for the things they would use for dinner.Except for the ground beef which they put in the fridge as it had thawed out already.(spaghetti)  
Once they got everything put Korra grabbed Kuvira's hand and pulled her to the living room."Korra what are we doing we need to start dinner." Kuvira said trying to break hold of Korra's grasp."We are gonna watch a movie.Spaghetti can wait it takes 20 minutes tops.I bought the one of the fast and furious movies while we were out today." Korra said while pushing Kuvira on the couch.She walked over to the Tv, turned it on, and put the movie in the DVD player. She then walked back to the couch, sat down, and put an arm around Kuvira pulling her in close.

For the next hour they both watched the movie.As the ending 30 minutes began, Korra noticed Kuvira had fallen asleep.She waited until the last bit of the movie ended. Instead of waking Kuvira up, She sat up slowly picking Kuvira up ,and carrying her bridal style to Korra's room.She layed her down softly.

Korra remembered the dinner stuff on the counter but decided she could leave it as it was only noodles,sauce and onions.She slayed down with Kuvira as the metalbender turned over putting her head on Korra's chest. Korra smiled to herself before drifting off into sleep herself.


End file.
